This invention relates, to a thermally activated reserve battery. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with an expendable, pelletized thermal battery which utilizes molybdenum pentachloride and an alkali tetrachloroaluminate as electrolytic ingredients.
The recent development and interest in weight sensitive communication systems, especially for airborne applications, has provided an impetus for researching new electrochemical power sources that utilize electrolytes of inorganic salts that remain solid and inactive at storage temperatures. Activation of the power source or electrochemical cell takes place when the cell is heated to an elevated temperature. The electrolyte melts at the high temperature and becomes ionically conductive. The high temperatures which activate these thermal batteries are operated by pyrotechnic heat sources, such as heat powders or heat papers.
The thermally activated characteristics of thermal batteries makes them capable of essentially unlimited storage life, rapid and reliable activation, and the ability to withstand high spin rates, severe shock and vibrations. Therefore, they are especially adaptable at fulfilling certain military, aerospace and emergency applications.